battlebladersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoya Tategami
Koya Tategami is a savage blader, with the skills of a lion. He is the king of all of the animals. He went through harsh trials to become the blader he is. He has never defeated Gingka Hagane but has come very close. Kyoya is Gingka's Number 1 Rival. Counterparts of other animies Kyoya represents Kai hiwataru from beyblade original series,Leon fierce from Beywheelz:powered by beyblade and beywarriors beyraiderz shougan.He represents Shun from Bakugan. General Information Kyoya is a male blader and is age 13 and is the leader of the Wild Wind Fang Team in the Big Bang Bladers Tournament. His mother and Father are unknown but he has the partner Rock Leone, from when he was a child. That Bey evolves into Crystal Leone. Beyblader Real World The person that collects this Beyblade in the real world is varun. He is one of the best bladers and is a very powerful user of Leone. Enemies and Friends After losing to Gingka and his Pegasus' Star Blast Attack, Kyoya has a guest. His name is Doji, he takes all of the Face Hunters with Kyoya at the time. Benkei and some others, travel but helicopter to a rocky mountain surrounded by fog. Doji battles the Face Hunters and defeats all of the Beys in one attack. Kyoya then battles Doji and uses both of his special moves, Lion Gale Force Wall, and Lion 100 Fang Fury and stills loses to Doji's Dark Wolf, and Dark Wolf's Special Move, Darkness Howling Blazer. Kyoya is taken to the Dark Nebula's Headquarters and trains there to become stronger than Gingka. Kyoya returns with an evil desire to destroy everything and dispands the Face Hunters, defeats Benkei and Kenta. After Kyoya realises that his Bey has been with him and he isn't evil, Doji comes and humiliates Kyoya, knocks Kyoya unconscious and breaks Kyoya's Leone. Kyoya then despises all of the Dark Nebula Bladers and helps Gingka, Kenta, Benkei, Hyoma and Hikaru Hasama to defeat every Blader in the Dark Nebula, until they're stopped. During Metal Masters, Kyoya has the HD as his enemies and vows to defeat them an d is still Gingka's Rival. During the second episode Kyoya battles Gingka and loses to his Star Blast Attack. Kyoya battles Gingka again and loses to his Meteor Shower Attack. After that he accepts Gingka, Kenta and Benkei as his friends. Benkei pleads with Madoka to take care of Kyoya after being knocked out by Doji. Kyoya helps Gingka find the Dark Nebula's headquarters and they battle their way through to get to Doji. Gingka awakens Ryuga and loses to L-Drago. Gingka runs back to Koma Village. Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka go to find him. On their way they meet Hyoma, a sneaky blader who hides who he really is from the others. Kyoya starts to stack rocks on top of each other to figure out that they're being walked around in circles. Kyoya shoots Leone into the rocks above Hyoma's head and Hyoma destroys the rocks with his Bey, Rock Aries. After Hyoma battles Kenta and Benkei, he guides them through to Koma Village. From there they meet Hyokuto, a talking dog who tells them where Gingka is. Gingka is travelling to a cave to find a secret scroll. Kyoya, Benkei and Kenta stop at a gate with scratches over it. Kyoya, Benkei and Kenta use the special moves in a combo to open the gate. On their way to find Gingka he returns holding Pegasus up high. During Challenge Matches he meets Captain Capri - Tobio, and meets him in the final of the match and defeats him with his special move , King Lion Tearing Blast. Kyoya is the first to win 50000 points in the challenge match after defeating Kenta. He then moves onto Battle Bladers and breezes through the first round. During the second round he defeats Benkei and versus Ryuga in the third round, to the Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction. Beyblades Rock Leone ''' Rock Leone is a Defence Bey, inherited when he was a baby. It has incredible defence power, it also has powerful attack power. It has five special moves, Lion Gale Force Wall, Lion 100 Fang Fury, Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance, King Lion Tearing Blast and King Lion Furious Blast Shot, Erupting Furious Bullet and True Lion Gale Force Wall. '''Fang Leone Fang Leone is the evolved form of Rock Leone and has a two piece fusion wheel. It can change to have both defensive and offensive powers by flipping the Metal Frame and placing it on the core both front wards and upside down. Fang Leone is used by Kyoya in the first episode when it has finished evolving at the same time as Galaxy Pegasus. 120px-419 - Copy - Copy.jpg|kyoya and leone 120px-Kyoya about to throw RLeone - Copy - Copy - Copy.jpg 120px-Leone's Roar - Copy.png Kyouya.png 290px-Kyouya Tategami.png 120px-Beyblade0038 - Copy - Copy.jpg|kyoya leone 120px-Beyblade0067.jpg|kyoya showing leone 120px-Kyoya002 - Copy.jpg|kyoya leone roar 120px-Metal_Fight_Beyblad_Opening_18.jpg|kyoya and rock leone 120px-Kyoya9 - Copy.jpg|KYOYA 120px-Kyoya80 - Copy.jpg|KYOYA LAUNCHING LEONE 120px-Kyoya40 - Copy.jpg|KYOYA RELEASING HIS FULL POWER Category:Characters